Not So Cute
by Joybug
Summary: Father Abel gets a new partner, Torian, a stubborn Drakatra who has very little control over himself. Father Abel finds himself having feelings for him. This is a yaoi MxM Crossover with the novel The Forger by Shannon Neprily
1. Chapter 1

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M

Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.

I hope you enjoy: )

Not So Cute

Chapter 1

Father Abel didn't know what he had expected when he had been told that yet again he would be having another partner.

How many had he had over the years now? And this one was nothing like the others he had worked with.

How Cute, that was Abel's first impression of the doll-like young man with the ethereal features. The young man was thin and small boned with a soft cherub face with kissable pink lips and bright violet eyes set off by thick platinum blonde hair to his ankles. His bangs reached the small chin of his heart shaped face. Even his hands were small.

Father Leone had been supposed to join them as well, but he and Torian had butted heads immediately.

Abel wasn't exactly sure what the mission was, either. So far the mission seemed to be 'feed Torian before the grumpy little bastard bites you!' Problem was that there seemed to be no end to Torian's stomach and Abel had no cash on him to pay for his new partner's feast.

So here Abel was in the kitchen doing dishes to pay off the tab.

"I'm not doing dishes. Manual labor is beneath me," Torian said offhandedly, sitting down on the floor while he watched Abel clean.

"But you're the one who ran up the tab? Why should I do your dishes?" Abel whined.

"Because you'll need me at the top of my game, now shut up! If you didn't want to do dishes we could've always run on the bill!" Torian snapped.

"You want me to steal?" Abel cried.

"Why not? You want me to kill, so why shouldn't I want you to steal?" Torian shrugged. He curled up on the floor like a child.

"But that's...who said anything about killing? Why are we here anyway? No one tells me anything!" Abel threw his hands up in the air with frustration. Why would Katarina do this to him? Was she mad at him for something?

"The Methuselah in the city have managed to conjure up some demons, genius, so I'm here to do your dirty work for you. Your job is to keep me alive until we fight, and then my job is to get rid of the demons. Your church couldn't hire my kind under my guarantee of good behavior alone, so they needed someone to keep an eye on me," Torian propped his head up on his hand, watching the strangely beautiful priest finally clue in.

"That makes sense, I guess. But why didn't anyone tell me? And I'm not going to just let you fight alone once we find these things. What if there's more than a handful?" He dried his hands on a towel. Finally he had worked long enough to pay off the tab.

"The more the better," Torian's stomach gurgled as he climbed to his feet.

The more Father Abel watched the small young man the more his heart tugged at him. He wondered if the little brat felt the same connection.

"So, let's go then. I picked up their scent an hour ago. I was just waiting for you to finish."

Father Abel was caught by surprise. Torian had actually waited for him instead of running off on his own?

"Thank you for waiting," Abel smiled, and was shocked once again as Torian smirked back at him.

Torian headed out the back with Abel close behind. He sprinted down the street, knowing that the other man could keep up easily. He knew that Abel was more than the silly little man he pretended to be. Inside there was a beast that demanded recognition, a beast that made Torian's heart skip a beat. 


	2. Chapter 2

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M

Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.

Please don't flame me, I'm really trying. :)

I hope you enjoy: )

Not So Cute

Chapter 2

Torian paused, sniffing at the air, he caught the tantalizing aroma of demons feeding. To most the smell was putrid and unbearable, but Torian purred with delight as he turned left and raced down the alley.  
"Did you catch the scent?" Abel asked, unsure of what to expect as he followed close to his partner. He wasn't sure if he should expect something as powerful as Cain had been, or if it was a low level demon that could easily be overcome.  
"Yeah, we're not far. Prepare yourself," Torian licked his lips as the scent became stronger. They were close.  
Abel's eyes widened as agonized shrieks slammed into his ears. Whatever it was it had already begun its carnage.  
He quickly drew his gun, he could tell exactly where it was now, just around the next corner he could smell the blood gathering in the dirt.  
"Kruznik 02, nanomachines, output eighty percent activate!" Abel hissed. He could feel the raw power ripping through him as his great wings spread wide. Torian stared with wide eyes at the great weapon brandished by his usually goofy companion.  
"Put the damned thing away! You don't want to absorb demon blood, it will screw up your entire system! Use your hands and your gun!" Torian could feel the power thrumming in his body, growing around him. He dropped to the ground, purring softly as he let the soft material slide down his shoulder. He drew a sharp nail across the smooth flesh there, making a thin line of blood.  
Abel lunged for the closest demon. It looked like a half-humanoid hellhound. Abel dodged as its talons swiped at his ribs. He ripped his claws through its abdomen, reaching upward through a mass of slippery organs to grasp its heart. He closed his fist around it, clenching down as hard as he could until the meat collapsed to mush.  
He leapt away from the demon just in time to avoid the blow of a second demon that reminded him of some B-Movie swamp creature.  
"Torain, you alright?" Abel shouted. He couldn't see the smaller man and didn't really have much time to watch for him as he traded blows with the demon.  
Torian kept his eyes closed, letting his scent lure the demons. To them he smelled like a wounded innocent in heat. Something that they could barely resist. He didn't have to look to see the lust in their eyes as they descended upon him. Clawed hands touched his face, his shoulders, and tried to reach into his robes. Torian's violet eyes snapped open, glowing enough to make a light pattern on the ground around him.  
The demons had less than a second of recognition before Torian pounded his ring onto the ground. Immediately the spell was activated, paralyzing all the demons within a ten-foot radius.  
Torian grinned as he latched onto the closest one, dragging it to the ground by the waist. His jaws snapped open. He snapped those razor sharp teeth down into the meat of the demon's shoulder, tearing the flesh with sharp jerks. His mouth filled with the wonderful taste of demon blood. Searching the sweet crimson flow he reached within, searching for the demon's spirit essence, devouring it even as it tried to escape. Abel kicked the demon closest to him, driving it back enough to shoot it between the eyes seven times.  
He winced at the sickening sound of bones snapping and flesh tearing. He didn't even have a moment to check on Torian, he could only pray that it was Torian doing the tearing and not the other way around.  
The electric currents running up and down Abel's wings shot forward, zapping the next six demon in his path. How many are there? He wondered as he backpedaled away from another demon.  
Bright violet light made a giant ring around him. All the demons in his path went completely still. "Go after the vampires!" Torian growled as he dragged another demon to the ground.  
Abel winced at the gruesome sight as he watched Torian rip his little claws into the demon's chest to reach for the heart.  
"Don't die," Abel said before racing after the fleeing vampires. Now he could draw his great scythe. He launched at the slowest one first, cutting through it cleanly before racing after the other two.  
These were the ones that summoned the demons, I can smell it on them, so if I kill them it'll stop the influx of demons.  
The female of the group turned, shooting at him before turning to run again.  
Abel ignored the flesh wound from where the bullet had grazed his arm. Nothing mattered but getting rid of these two selfish creatures. Why they would call demons was beyond him. Demons listened to no one. He launched at the woman, landing directly behind her with a great swipe of his scythe that split her down the middle like a stick of butter. There was only one left. One male that continued to shoot at him with a gun that emitted an electric charge. Abel's glowing eyes narrowed as he let loose the currents on his wings, frying the vampire right to the ground.  
"Pretty light show," Torian snorted, trotting up behind him.  
Abel stared at him, the young man didn't have a drop of blood on him.  
"I know how to clean up quickly, don't ask," Torian shrugged. Reaching out he grasped the Krusnik's hand. This was the beast that had pulled at his body, drawing more primitive needs from him.  
"What are you?" Abel asked, looking down at the small hand that held his.  
"Drakatra. We survive by feasting on demons. Now come on, I think we should call it a night," Torian tugged at his hand.  
"Isn't the job done? We should return to Rome," Abel followed Torian regardless. He had a feeling he knew what was going to follow next and so he held to his Krusnik form.  
"I will not be returning to Rome. Once you fill out your report the Vatican is going to decide that I am too dangerous to live and they will order my death. After we rest I am going to take off. If you and I see each other after that it will probably be as enemies," Torian yanked him through the hotel doors. He wanted to enjoy his time with Abel before he once again became an outcast. 


	3. Chapter 3

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M

Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.

I hope you enjoy: )

Chapter 3

Torian followed Abel up the rickety stairs of the motel they had been asked to stay in. Normally he was sure that Abel would've been allowed to stay in a nearby church, however the Vatican was not sure if Torian's presence would taint the church. He frowned as he let Abel lead him inside.

He didn't bother defending himself to their hateful eyes. He had no qualms over the fact that he was merely a means to an end to them. He had grown used to hatred in the eyes of everyone around him.

Maybe that was why Abel puzzled him so much. No one since Sevron had looked at him like he had any worth. How long had it been since Armageddon had stolen Sevron from him?

He had been laying in bed, sated, when he felt Sevron's life spark and die. These were not like the vampires that had stood at their side hunting demons, these were a different breed that he could understand.

"What the hell makes you so different?" Torian snarled as he let Abel press him down onto the old mattress.

"It's because I care regardless of the stubborn front you put on," Abel kissed him gently, asking for permission.

"Its not a front," Torian said very softly, raising up to meet those lips. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as Abel held him as though he were the most precious thing in the world.

"Regardless, I can see your heart," he tugged the white robes down over Torian's slender shoulders, revealing more flesh to his hungry eyes.

"My heart died a long time ago, it is not my heart that you seek this night," Torian wrapped his arms tightly around Abel's shoulders, drawing the larger man down for a deeper kiss full of heat and longing.

It had been so long since anyone had touched him that Abel's fingers felt like molten heat across his chilled flesh, stirring both his passion and his inner beast.

Abel pushed the bottom of Torian's robes up. His urgency didn't leave time for untying every little fastening thread, he needed Torian now! He wondered if, had he been in his usual priest form, he would've stopped and tried to wake Torian from the hell he had been living in.

Torian cried out as Abel claimed him, the Kruznik seemed to fill his entire body with waves of throbbing energy. He clung to Abel, trying to hold onto this moment for the years of torment that he was sure awaited him. With a roar the Kruznik came, collapsing down on top of him.

He watched those great wings vanish. Abel's hair was beginning to settle, his eyes returning to their usual soft blue.

"I won't let them kill you. We'll find a way," Abel muttered sleepily, his eyes slipping closed.

"Then you're an even bigger fool than I am," Torian slid out from underneath Abel's body none too gracefully.

It was time to go. He wasn't a dreamer. He knew that if he let Abel stay by his side they would both die.

"I don't want you to die. Isn't that strange? You're the first person I've said that to since Sevron. You've made things both easier and harder. I can't completely hate this world if you're in it, and I hate this world's coldness compared to your warmth. I'm so confused," Torian shook his head. He wished he could do something, say goodbye, anything, but there was nothing left but to walk out that door. 


	4. Chapter 4

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!) By: Joybug Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: )

Chapter 4

Torian's stomach grumbled angrily at him. He frowned, running his hands over the taut skin.

There was once a time when his hunger didn't bother him quite as strongly. That was back when Sevron was there to distract him from the maddening pains that would never end.

It didn't matter how often he fed his stomach would always remind him that there was always more room.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the world around him that seemed a little less like the tomb it had been last week. He let his mind drift, anything to put some warmth into his angry heart.

"Oh no, here comes Torian! Quick! Everyone eat faster before Torian steals your food!" Sevron shouted, laughing as he waved at Torian.

For once Torian didn't feel like giving him the finger, this time he walked over to Sevron and wrapped his arms around the man's muscular waist, burying himself in the warmth he found there.

"You okay, love?" Sevron asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, I just...I just came to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk..." Torian lifted his head, looking up hopefully at his lover. He wanted to reach up and run his hands through the long dark hair but instead he opted to tighten his grip.

"Want me to carry you?" Sevron asked, it was an automatic question that dated back to when Torian had lost the use of his legs to years of torture at the hands of demons.

"No, I think I want to walk," Torian drew away enough to grasp Sevron's hand in his own.

"You sure you're okay? Do you want me to call Aridan to heal..."

"I'm fine. Why? Do you really not want to go for a walk with me?" Torian asked, smirking up at him. He knew the answer. Sevron was always up for going anywhere with him.

Torian's eyes snapped open. The reality around him was much harsher than he remembered, but then anything was harsh up against memories of Sevron.

Sevron had always protected him even from himself. No one else saw through his stubborn attitude into his insecurities quite as well as Sevron, but then the man had problems of his own.

Just once he wished he could've been the one to protect Sevron, to take care of him and...and anything but let him die!

Torian's lips curled back over his teeth as the hunger stabbed at him again. It was too much. He wasn't going to be able to withstand the hunger much longer if there wasn't a serious influx of demons soon.

He only prayed that, when the time came, the priest would be there to shoot him down. 


	5. Chapter 5

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: )

Chapter 5

Torian's looked down at the ring on his middle finger (I think it's the middle one) and frowned. When he pounded his ring into the ground everything that touched the ground within a ten-foot radius would be paralyzed.

The ring shone under the street lights, a silver pentacle with a bright white stone in the center. Torian wrapped his little fingers around the ring and gave it a hard yank, trying to rip it free from his hand.

The ring didn't even budge. It wasn't meant to. A Drakatra's ring was one of its greatest powers and so it was infused to the hand at birth. In most cases, and Torian was no exception to the rule, a thin layer of flesh had started to grow around the bottom of the ring, attaching it firmly.

Torian shut his eyes tight, trying to remember his beloved Forger, Aridan as he prepared to yank again.

"What were you dreaming about, moron?" Torian asked, grinning at the sleepy young man with the long white ponytail and bright golden eyes.

"Not what you think, pervert! I was dreaming of...well, its always been my dream to eat a black jellybean that's as big as I am," Aridan blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"What are you still dreaming?" Aridan asked. Torian frowned. Aridan hadn't asked that when they had the conversation in the past. Those golden eyes were glowing, trying to read into his soul.

"I'm not dreaming," Torian couldn't hide the tremors in his voice, how could he be having this conversation with Aridan again and have it be real?

"Be quick about it, I'll try to heal you as you wake," Aridan smiled sadly as he closed his large hands around Torian's.

Torian nodded. He didn't know how this was possible, but if Aridan said it was real then there was no doubt in his mind.

"Where's Sevron?" Torian asked, getting a better grip on his ring.

"He's making love to you upstairs."

Torian gave a hard jerk on the ring, tearing the flesh as he yanked it free from his throbbing finger.

His eyes snapped open. He looked down at his hand. There, where a wound should have been was the shimmering golden remnants of the Forger's power. 


	6. Chapter 6

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: )

Chapter 6

Abel frowned at Lady Katarina, she couldn't be serious, could she?

"Is it really necessary to kill him? He agreed to work for us once, maybe if we ask him to join our team..."

"We can't keep a creature we can't control, Abel. We can't do anything for his hunger, so eventually it will get out of control. Are you going to be responsible for the hundreds that he might kill before we can get close enough to take him down? We have to kill him while he's still sane," she folded her hands together on the table.

"I know you care about what happens to everyone around you and he is no different. But don't you think it a little more merciful to have him die by the hands of someone who cares instead of by the hands of a stranger?" She hated asking him this, she hated the desperate look on his face, and even more she hated how much that desperation would hurt him later.

"I will go after him then, but only if you send me in alone," Abel straightened his glasses, waiting for her reply with a stony look on his face. He would save Torian, whatever it took!

"Very well, Abel, as long as you keep communications at all times, I won't send anyone else in," she nodded. 


	7. Chapter 7

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: )

Ch 7

Torian stared down at his faintly glowing finger. He had long ago thrown the ring away. The glow was warming him, and the warmth seemed to travel all the way through his system, slightly easing the pain in his stomach. I should've known. Aridan tried to heal my hunger as well.

"If only you knew that you were the cause of Armageddon, my little friend, you would've slit your own throat long ago," Torian hated the idea. It was all too cruel that such a gentle creature had been used for the greatest of evils. Once humans had found out about the Forger's abilities to create weapons they were all set out to use him until there was nothing left.

Impossible weapons of destruction came from such gentle hands while the Forger screamed for mercy. Not even Silver's armies of werewolves, humans, and angels had been enough to stop the humans from wrenching the Forger from their arms. Aridan had died with tears in his eyes as he watched the race he so treasured destroy each other.

It had crushed both Torian and Sevron to watch. Sevron, who had been like a father to Aridan for centuries, and Torian, who had been a close friend and a lover in a past life. They barely held on, clinging to each other in their desperation. Then one day Sevron was gone and Torian had nothing left to cling to.

"Abel, I know it's impossible, but I wish you were here with me. We don't belong to each other, but we can ease the pain a bit, is that so wrong?" Torian looked around, unsure of how long he had been walking or how he had gotten here.

This was once Silver's precious bar, the Crimson Rose. Hundreds of creatures had once used this place as a safe haven while fighting the evils of the world.

Torian kicked a broken beam out of his way. There on the floor, nothing more than a black smear now, was where Yuki had died.

Yuki was one of the few demons that Torian had befriended. He had tried so hard to ease her fears of him, joking with her, and helping her poke fun at the werewolves. Then her fears had become reality when there were no demons in sight and Torian's hunger took over.

He shut his eyes tight against the tears that threatened to spill over. Thinking of Yuki was too much. She had been so dear to him and he had killed her without a thought. She had screamed and fought with everything she had, ripping his shoulders and back apart with her talons, she even tried to call out to her lord, Devirian Revlis. Torian had already slit him from belly to breastbone and swallowed up his essence.

"I don't deserve salvation. Come after me, Abel, come and give me the hell I deserve!" 


	8. Chapter 8

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!) By: Joybug Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: ) Ch 8

"Hell, you say? Hell is merely a frame of mind," A slithering snaky voice whispered in Torian's small shell of an ear. Long thin fingers ghosted over his shoulders, making his blood run cold.

Torian whipped around, glaring at the blonde haired man that had somehow slipped under his defenses easily.

"Nosy little fucker aren't you?" Torian snarled, baring his teeth at the man that smelled strangely similar to Abel only darker in intent.

"Hiding behind your words will not ease the pain in your stomach. Come with me and I will show you a feast to be reckoned with!"

"In exchange for my services, right? Been there. I don't like how you stink, so you can run along and try to get someone else to be your pawn," Torian could really feel the empty space on his finger right now, the space where there was once a ring to protect him. He clenched his fist, ready to fight tooth and nail to escape.

"I haven't the time to argue with you right now. I will be back for you."

Torian just stood there stupidly, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. He was glad the creature had walked away. He could sense the power within him and it was nothing that he could deal with on his own. He would need Abel... when had he started thinking of the priest as someone to be relied on?

Torian frowned. Things were going to get a lot harder from here on in.

Author notes:

The Forger is now available through for anyone interested. I'm so excited, I'm going to buy 3 copies and make my friend sign all of them! One for me to read and the other to hoard until they're worth tons of money! LOL!

I've been typing as quickly as I can, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. :)

Let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!) By: Joybug Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: )

Ch 9

Abel frowned as he walked through the run down little city. When he went out in search of Torian he hadn't expected to have to travel so far. Canada was so far away that he was suffering from a severe case of Jetlag.

He had followed Torian's scent for days, trying to ignore the presence of Cain long enough to continue his search for Torian. He let his great wings slide away to nothingness, leaving him a more human appearing countenance.

He didn't know why Torian had led him down to this barren wasteland, but he would follow the scent of Torian's fear and desperation for as long as it was even the slightest bit traceable.

He paused, strange images flooding through his mind. He was suddenly somewhere else, watching Torian speak with another young man. This one was much larger than Torian, with a long white ponytail, pointed ears, and bright golden eyes. A Forger? Abel wondered.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could tell that they were both desperate. He had a similar dream earlier on in the day, taking him back to this exact place and time.

Both of them turned suddenly, staring at him. The larger man hid behind Torian quickly, obviously terrified that Abel might be there to kill him.

"So you see it too?" Torian's soft voice broke him out of the dream world, sending him crashing him back to reality.

"What was that?" Abel asked, frowning as he took in his surroundings.

"I don't know. I thought it was a dream until Aridan started talking about the present. For all his silliness, he is a very wise creature."

"Is he the one who put Armageddon into motion?" Abel asked. He had heard once of the great powers of a Forger. By no will of his own a Forger had to create any weapon that someone demanded of him, making him a very dangerous creature.

"It wasn't his fault, he was too gentle. Humans found out about him and attacked. There were too many of them and they took him from us. I don't have to tell you what happened next," Torian looked up into Abel's warm blue eyes, feeling a sense of calm wash over him as the larger man came closer, wrapping him in those strong arms.

Torian buried his face in Abel's chest, clinging to him.

"Let me speak to your Forger, I might be able to figure out how to get you back there," Abel kissed the top of his head, feeling his heart squeeze down in his chest. He understood well enough that Torian could never be happy in this time. He needed to go back to where he belonged, a place where he could save his beloved. He knew all to well what it felt like to fail someone that he loved, he wanted to take that look from Torian's eyes.

"Aridan learned how to open portals long ago, but he can't open a portal to a realm that he has never occupied without the help of someone who has. It is hopeless if we can't either show him this world or let him connect with someone who can also create portals. Unfortunately Lord Devirian Revlis was the only other portal master I knew and I...I ate him," Torian shook his head, he hated admitting to that. Devi had been a close friend of his and he had torn him apart and crammed as much of him into his greedy mouth as he could.

"We will figure something out. For now I need you to stay by my side. My brother is out there and I'm afraid he might be after you," Abel held the Drakatra an arms length away, looking into those scared violet eyes to make sure he understood.

"If he's the scary as hell blonde guy then he already asked me to join him and made it clear that he'd be back. Too bad I can't go into the past and rip his throat out before all this." 


	10. Chapter 10

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!) By: Joybug Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.  
I hope you enjoy: )

Ch 10

"How exactly does your friend link up to others? Does he need the person to willingly help open the portals?" Abel asked. He couldn't keep his eyes off those soft lips. His body tightened with want as he stared down at the beautiful creature.

"I don't think so. I think all he needs is to be in contact with someone," Torian blushed at the way Abel was staring at him.

"I think Cain might be the one bringing demons into this world to help the vampires destroy it. Is there a way to bring your friend out of the dream to enable him to touch Cain?" Abel asked. He didn't like the idea of bringing anyone to Cain for any reason.

"I don't think so. But I know that we have to find that evil bastard and take him down before we do anything else. We can think about the past later, after we've ripped out his black heart," Torian went up on his toes, touching his lips to Abel's. He needed the contact, something to drown his anxiety.

Abel wrapped his arms tightly around Torian's waist, drawing him in even closer.

Torian finally broke the kiss, panting for his breath. He wasn't the only one panting with want.

Torian took a step back, sliding the robes down his slender shoulders and letting them drop to the ground.

Abel's intense eyes devoured every bit of exposed flesh before him. He could feel his other self roaring to the surface of its own accord. Great wings split through his shoulder blades, spreading wide as he shed his priest garments.

"I need you," Torian said very softly. In an instant he was torn into those strong arms, falling with just enough lift from Abel's wings that he didn't' slam into the ground with the larger man on top of him.

Abel kissed him ravenously, growling as Torian's slender legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Abel pushed inside him, claiming him with a series of hard thrusts that made Torian's entire body flush.

Torian screeched, clinging to him desperately as he let Abel possess him. They collapsed together, panting hard.

"That was nice," Torian kissed Abel's cheek, pushing him away just enough that he wasn't crushed by the Krusnik's weight.

"You'd better not be gone when I wake up," Abel whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I promise," Torian said, feeling Abel's relief as they both started to drift off. 


	11. Chapter 11

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!) By: Joybug Yaoi Rated M for language and possible sexual scenes M/M Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.

I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 11

Abel rolled over, his eyes slowly opening. Torian was still a warm bundle curled up against him. Reaching over, he gave Torian a light shake.

"Piss off, Sevron, I'm trying to sleep," Torian muttered, curling in tighter against him.

"Wake up, Torian," Abel coaxed. Torian looked so innocent when still sleep rumpled and foggy eyed.

"Sevron's still dead," Torian said very quietly, sitting up and rubbing at his tired eyes.

"We will get you back to him soon enough," Abel smiled sadly. He didn't like thinking of a time when Torian wasn't in his arms. Those memories seemed like such a lonely place to dwell.

"Do you have someone you love?" Torian asked, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. As much as he loved Sevron, he didn't want to let go of Abel either.

"I do," Abel smiled warmly at him, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"We should keep moving, Torian. By now Lady Katarina has probably sent in the AX to deal with both of us. I got rid of my communications devices, so she knows I've betrayed her," Abel climbed to his feet, reaching for his clothes.

"I wouldn't see it as betraying exactly, I mean you're not attacking her or anything. But I guess I understand her reasons. If my hunger gets out of control I'm very dangerous. You have to promise me that if I get out of control you'll kill me," Torian stepped into his pooled robes, pulling them up his body.

"No, I promise I'll bring you back if you fall," Abel combed his fingers through his long tresses, gathering them up into a ponytail. He tried not to laugh as Torian tried to do the same and failed miserably. That was the price of having hair to his ankles.

"There is a way to open the link with Cain if he is the one opening the portals in this realm but you're going to have to let me do it. It sucks, but you're going to have to stand by and let him hurt me," Torian smiled as Abel crouched behind him, helping him comb out his hair.

"I don't know if I can do that. I'll try," Abel frowned.

Author's note:

I'm trying to get these short chapters out as quickly as I can, I hope I'm doing alright:)

Also, a great big thank you to Cain Hargreaves' Wife, I love your reviews and I'll try to give this story a wicked awesome ending. Regardless if you're an American or Canadian or from any other country I wish you a Happy Canada Day. :) 


	12. Chapter 12

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.

Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much.

I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 12

"Are you sure its Cain's scent you've caught?" Abel asked, loping at Torian's side through the city of rubble.

"I wouldn't forget a stench like that. He's not far up ahead. Now remember what I said. I'll open the link between Aridan and I. I'll need you to keep Cain from killing Aridan," Torian wrinkled his nose as Cain's scent washed over him.

He all but ran into the larger man.

"You have saved me the trouble of finding you again. Do you really think Abel can save you?" Cain asked with a smirk.

Abel stumbled as the world around them changed. One world fused into another and he found himself staring into bright golden eyes.

Grabbing the Forger by the arm, he pushed in front of him.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Abel asked. He winced hard as he watched Cain rip into Torian's left arm.

"Yes," Aridan nodded, closing his hands on Abel's shoulders. Anyone who fought on Torian's side was an ally, so he had no qualms about trusting the priest.

Torian whipped behind Cain, launching up the Krusnik's back to lock the man's arms behind his back.

Abel took this split second to lunge for Cain, ripping his talons up Cain's chest.

In a flash Aridan was there, shoving his hands into Cain's wounds. He pulled at the power there, memorizing its patterns and incantations.

Cain ripped his arms free, but Abel was one step ahead, tearing Aridan away from Cain and shoving him behind again.

Aridan held his hands skyward, copying Cain's energy patterns spark by spark. He tore a hole in the fabric of the universe.

"Torian, we have to go!" Aridan shouted, holding out a hand to him.

"Go, Torian!" Abel shouted, shoving the Drakatra toward the portal.

"What about you?" Torian asked, trying to break free of Aridan's grip to run to Abel's side.

"Forget me!" Abel ducked around Cain's talons, roaring as he kicked Cain in the floating rib.

"I won't! Come on!" Torian screamed. He fought for everything he was worth as Aridan dragged him through the portal.

"Take me back there, Aridan! Do it right now! We can't leave him there!" Torian screamed, slapping the Forger across the face.

"There is no way to bring one of them here without bringing the other, I'm sorry," Aridan shook his head sadly. He didn't blame Torian for striking him, he had seen the deep love in those violet eyes.

Torian's eyes widened as Sevron rounded the corner with another Torian in tow. The two were chatting amorously, grinning at each other.

How could I forget that Sevron already has my other self? I really don't belong here. I know better than anyone that I don't like to share, and it's not fair to tear them away from each other. Torian could feel the tears building behind his eyes. He had spent so much time fantasizing about coming back that he hadn't taken the time to wonder if things would change for him.

"Torian, don't think that way, you're home with us and that's all that matters," Aridan hugged him tightly around the waist. Torian buried his head in Aridan's muscular shoulder and sobbed hard. He had never felt so alone in his life.

The front doors slammed open. Torian whirled, staring wide eyed at the hundreds of humans armed with various weapons.

"Hand over the Forger and you'll live," one of them snarled.

"I'm the Forger," Torian said very softly, stepping forward.

"Prove it, give me a spear!" the human shouted.

Aridan's arms wound tightly around Torian's body, encompassing Torian in the glow from his own body. Down where the humans couldn't see he passed the spear to Torian.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Aridan whispered, kissing the nape of his neck.

"I'm saving you from hell," Torian smiled sadly, kissing Aridan on the cheek before walking to the humans. He could see the confusion on his other self's face, Aridan would have a lot to explain to everyone later.

Tbc

Author's note: Did ya see that coming? Hee! Don't worry, that's not the end. There's still more:) 


	13. Chapter 13

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!) By: Joybug Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.  
Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much. I hope you enjoy : ) Ch 13

Abel booted Cain in the ribs, knocking him back a few steps. Raising his weapon high he slashed downward.

Reading his movements, Cain jumped out of the way with a snarl. Blood coated the front of his body, pouring down from the wounds made by Abel, Torian, and Aridan.

Abel's great wings sparked, launching a more electric attack.

Abel was suddenly grabbed tightly around the waist and jerked backward just in time to avoid Cain's blade. Suddenly the world around him started to shift again.

"Are you insane!" Aridan yelled, jerking Abel through the same portal he pulled Torian through.

"You just doomed your world by bringing me here! Cain will follow me!" Abel cried. The Forger's pointed ears twitched as he crushed the remnants of the portal in the palm of his clawed hands.

"Our world was doomed anyway, remember? If you had stayed and fought you'd have died. I felt it," Aridan frowned at him, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Where's Torian? Was he reunited..." he frowned, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"That prettyboy is all yours. Well...the Torian of your time is, anyway," Aridan smirked.

"Where is he?" Abel asked, he could feel a grin spreading over his face. Torian was still his!

"He gave himself to the humans in my place. Once they realize he's not me they'll probably kill him, so you'd best hurry. Sevron and this time's Torian will be hiding me underground. Yuki will take you over to her master Lord Devirian Revlis and he will tell you where to start looking for Torian," Aridan waved over a tall Chinese woman donning a leather catsuit and pigtails. Abel could tell by her scent that she was no mere woman, this was a demon.

"You'd better not go all righteous on me, holy man," Yuki snickered, flicking Abel's cross.

"I don't think that will be a problem, miss..."

"Yuki, and you are?"

"Abel Nightroad. I need to find Torian," he grasped her outstretched hand and shook it.

"You'll just love my master, Abel. As long as you don't piss him off or take him too seriously you'll do just fine," Yuki kissed Aridan's cheek before leading Abel away from the paranormal haven bar called the Crimson Rose.

"Damned Silver can afford to put in new floors!" Yuki snarled when her spike heel caught on the uneven layers of tile.

"Can you fly, Abel?" Yuki asked, great batwings unfurling at her shoulder blades.

"I prefer not to, but I guess it can't be helped," he screamed like a girl as Yuki swung him up into her arms and launched into the sky. When she had asked if he could fly he had thought she meant literally.

"Oh, Devi's gonna love you!" Yuki howled with laughter as she passed a small group of angels flying nearby.

"Miss Yuki, what exactly is your master like?" Abel asked, swallowing back another scream as she descended as fast as a free fall through the opening in a rooftop.

"Abel, this is my master,"

Author's note: Dun Dun Dun...hehe!

Hope you like it so far. :) 


	14. Chapter 14

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.  
Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much. I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 14

Abel blushed as he looked upon the two men in the room. Both were covered in nothing but a loose sheet and had obviously been interrupted while mating.

The smaller man had a more impish face with long unruly black hair that had thick spiked bangs to his chin and a length that just seemed to keep going until it disappeared in the blankets. He was small boned and mischievous with bright silver eyes and small kittenish fangs poking over his grinning lips.

The larger man, positioned atop the smaller man, had blood red bangs to his chin and long raven hair. His body was just as pale as the other man, but it was hard as a rock all over with a long curve to his back that disappeared behind gray wings. Deep predatory red eyes watched Abel intently.

"Is that all you two ever do anymore?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"We'll continue later, love," the smaller man giggled, shoving at his lover.

"If you leave me waiting too long I'll hunt you down," the angel growled, snapping his teeth in front of the impish little face.

"Devi, this is Abel," Yuki bowed to the smaller man.

"I know, Aridan just called. I didn't think you would be here so fast, or I would've sent Sevriel away," Devi smirked, his silvery eyes sparking playfully.

"No you wouldn't have. Anyway, can you help Abel find Torian?" Yuki pushed Abel forward.

"I need to find him before the humans kill him. I need him," Abel wasn't sure what he had expected when he was told he was going to see a demon's Lord, but he should've known from Seth that appearances didn't mean a thing.

"I might consider it, if you do a favor for me," Devi started to comb his fingers through his impossibly long black hair, giving Abel a sultry little grin.

"Anything," Abel didn't like agreeing to anything without knowing ahead of time, but Torian's life was at stake!

"Take off your clothes," Devi stood, letting the sheets fall to the floor, revealing his toned little body to Abel's eyes.

"You don't have to, he'll help anyway. He just wants to see you squirm because he thinks its funny," Yuki grinned as Devi pouted at her.

"Well, I suppose I do like Torian, so I will open a portal for you. But next time you want me to open a portal I get to see you naked," Devi winked at him.

Holding one slender arm upward, he sliced his hand down, easily tearing the fabric of the universe enough for Abel to pass through.

"You will be right beside him, so I hope you have an escape plan," Devi grinned as Abel walked toward him.

Yuki quickly grabbed Devi's free hand before he could cop a feel as Abel walked through the portal.

Author's note:  
I have always loved Devi, he's such a little bugger.

Honestly, I never expected this story to be so long, I thought maybe five chapters, but I guess I write like I talk, once you get me started you can't shut me off. LOL 


	15. Chapter 15

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.  
Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much. I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 15

Torian frowned as he crept through the huge lab. The humans had underestimated his strength again, allowing him to easily take down the humans watching him. He had torn their throats out and stolen their keys, giving him access everywhere.

"So they wanted Aridan to create weapons that can be born into a person instead of formed from Aridan's hands. Understandable, if you're a fucking psycho!" The smell of alcohol was all over the lab, everything was sterilized just so.

"So who are our pathetic lab subjects that I'm supposed to play with?" Torian wondered, moving around the tables until he came upon large cryogenic chambers.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't three children and a woman.

"The hell?" Torian peered closer, careful not to press his face to the glass. First there was a little girl, adorable and tiny with short black hair and long lashes.

Shrugging, Torian moved on to the second. Immediately he went still. There was no forgetting those features even on a child. Long lashes and soft platinum blonde locks.

"Abel?" Torian glared at the next chamber, knowing exactly who it held.

"Child or not, I'll still rip your head off!" Torian snarled, baring his razor sharp teeth.

The ground around him quaked, sending Torian flailing into one of the metal tables. He whimpered as one of his ribs snapped.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Cain attacking the building," Abel's soft voice brushed against his ear.

Author's note: and...now I have to stop to think how to end this...or do I?  
Maybe it'll keep going on and on and on, Just kidding, I actually have to make my work lunch and all that. 


	16. Chapter 16

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.  
Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much. I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 16

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuki asked, storming behind Devi through another one of his portals.

"I'm going to be their backup. You didn't expect me to just stand around and watch while that disruptive idiot rips our world apart, do you?" Devi's deep red pirate style coat whipped around in the wind as he came to a halt outside the secure building.

Slamming into the barriers above them was Cain.

Great black batwings spread from Devi's shoulder blades as he glared up at the Krusnik.

"Devi, don't! Let Torian and Abel handle it. Its not our fight!" Yuki grabbed his wrist.

"Eew! A girl touched me!" Devi squeaked, grinning as he wiped at his hand to wipe off the cooties.

"My Lord, you're an idiot," Yuki laughed.

"So, I guess we should've brought popcorn," Devi wasn't happy about sitting on the sidelines when he knew that he could help, but Yuki was right, unless Torian and Abel failed, they couldn't join in.

"So, how bad do you rate this situation?" Yuki asked, wincing as the ground around them trembled.

"Pretty bad, I mean I probably won't even be able to play with him when he loses the fight, and I'm sure he'll be pretty messed up anyway. Such a shame," Devi smirked at her, little fangs poking over his lips.

"Your mate would eat him if he caught your scent on him, then he'd give you the spanking you deserve," Yuki grasped his hand. 


	17. Chapter 17

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.  
Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much. I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 17

Abel launched out the nearest window, shielding Torian in his arms as he soared upward at Cain.

"Throw me at him, I bet I can hurt him enough to make him fall," Torian suggested, clinging tightly to Abel's arms.

"I'm not going to throw you at him," Abel had to laugh at that, nothing seemed so ridiculous as Torian's attempted humor in such chaos.  
He descended quickly, setting Torian down at Devi's side before launching back upward. He was almost positive he felt the brush of small hands trying to quickly run over his body.

"Get your ass back here!" Torian's shriek carried on the wind, barely reaching Abel's ears.

Abel frowned when his weapon didn't form. Torian must've changed something! If I don't have mine I can hope Cain doesn't have his!

Abel crashed into Cain, sending the other man off course. If it were anyone else Abel would've tried to talk things out first, but this was Cain and he would stop for nothing!

His wings sparked, launching an electrical attack that slammed into Cain's side.

Cain lunged for him, roaring as he slashed at Abel over and over, so fast he could barely manage to shield his vitals.

Abel finally managed to knee Cain in the stomach, giving him enough leverage to slam his elbow down onto the back of Cain's head.

He soared downward toward Cain's descending form, raking his claws down Cain's back. Together they descended.

Abel landed on top of Cain, crushing his brother beneath him.

"I need to kill you! Why can't I..." Abel squeezed his eyes shut. After everything, he still couldn't bring himself to kill Cain.

"Its okay, Abel," Torian crouched down beside Cain's fallen form and snapped his teeth down on the back of Cain's neck.

"Let him feed, Abel, it will save us the trouble of having to kill him. Torian can feed on Cain's essence, it will sate him for a small amount of time," Yuki lay a hand on Abel's shoulder, trying to offer up some comfort.

"You damned near killed us by setting a hungry Torian beside us. But I'll forgive you if..."

"Leave him alone," Torian growled at Devi before dipping his head down again, tearing into the meat exposed there. He searched the flesh and blood, reaching out for the very essence of Cain's make-up and devouring it at its source.

Author's note: There is still a bit more to come. :) 


	18. Chapter 18

(This is a fanfiction based on the book "The Forger" by Shannon Neprily and the anime Trinity Blood, which I also do not own; its owned by Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo, they're geniuses!)

By: Joybug

Yaoi Rated M for language and sexual scenes M/M.  
Once again, I don't own the Forger or its characters, nor do I own Trinity Blood, I just like both of them very much. I hope you enjoy : )

Ch 18

"This round of drinks is on me, so make them count!" Devi shouted, making himself comfortable in Sevriel's muscular arms. He grinned as he handed a large bag of jellybeans to Aridan, the only non-drinker.

"So you wiped all memories of me from the minds of humans? Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Aridan asked, munching a handful of his candy.

"I didn't think of it before, cutie," Devi winked at him, making the Forger blush instantly.

"Where the hell's the bartender?" A drunken man screamed.

"Yuki, for the love of God flash him your tits or something, make him shut up!" Devi shouted. He had half a mind to get up and shut the man up himself.

"Wait for your Goddamned drink, you sack of shit!" Yuki snarled at the customer. Her friends were going to be served first after all they had been through.

"So, where are you two lovebirds going to stay?" Devi asked, accepting his strawberry daiquiri.

"Well look, even his drink is gay," Torian snickered. He grabbed his beer and Abel's wine, handing it to him.

"I'm honestly not sure where we can stay. It would be too hard for Torian to always be around Sevron and never be able to show his love. Maybe we'll just disappear for a while," Abel shrugged. He smiled warmly as Torian leaned on his arm.

"Disappear where? Into my spare room?" Devi asked, smirking at the couple.

"Only if you remove the cameras," Torian grinned at Devi's pout.

"I swear I keep them turned off," Devi purred as Sevriel started to kiss the side of his neck.

"Uh huh, I definitely want them removed," Torian shook his head as he watched Sevriel's hands slide over Devi's torso. I swear, its like he wants to get Devi knocked up... Torian's eyes met Sevriel's for a second, reading the determined look engraved there.

"It's settled, you two will move in immediately. Third floor, second door to the left if you take the elevator...ah!" Devi squeaked as Sevriel lifted him up and made a run for the stairs.

"Well, I better get home before the other Torian and Sevron start to worry about me. Yuki, can I have a lift?" Aridan latched onto the demon's arm, giving her bright gold puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you, little man," Yuki waved at the couple before scooting out the door with Aridan in tow.

"Who did they leave to watch the bar?" Abel asked, dreading the answer.

"If we don't run up to our rooms it'll end up being us!" Torian laughed. Grabbing Abel's hand he ran toward the elevator, determined to get out of there before the crowd started an uproar.

End.

Author's notes: Yay! I wanted to end it on a sweet note. I hope everyone liked the story, I might do a sequel if I can think of a good one. If I can't come up with a good one I won't ruin the first story with a crappy sequel. :)

Who would like to see a story about my sweet love Devi? 


End file.
